Clear
Clear & Present DangerCastle - Episode 7.03 - Clear & Present Danger - ABC Press Release is the third episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary When a pool shark is murdered by an unseen force, Castle and Becket uncover evidence that the killer may have paranormal powers. Meanwhile, Castle and Beckett attempt to get their lives back to normal following his disappearance. Meanwhile, Esposito is worried about Ryan's suspicious behavior. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle (credited only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Camille Chen as Donna Brooks *Rebecca Wisocky as Dr. Elena Sarkov *Nick McCallum as William Fairwick *Tate Ellington as Henry Wright *Tom Wright as Fats Shepherd *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Chad Michael Collins as Tom Talmadge *Roberto Sanchez as Jiggy Michaels *Adalgiza Chermont as Receptionist *Chuck McCollum as Clerk *Brian Oblak as Head of Security Quotes :Henry Wright: Sorry, I’ve been laying siege to the Fortress of Cobalt all night. :Castle: From Terra Quest? What are you, a wily Westland ghoul? Menacing Southriver orc? Oh! East mountain goblin. :Henry: I’m their king, actually. :Castle: Respect. :Beckett: Anyway, back to the real world. :Castle: You have no idea how much I missed this. :Beckett: You had amnesia for two months. I missed it more. :Esposito:' '''Hey, what's that on your neck? Is that--is that body glitter? Is that a scratch? :'Ryan': No, it's nothing. :'Esposito': Married women don't wear body glitter. What's going on? You stepping out on Jenny? :'Ryan': Wait. What? N-no. :'Esposito': She's the mother of your kid. :'Ryan': I am doing this for my kid. :'Esposito': Oh, come on. :'Ryan': Do you realize how much it's gonna cost to send Sarah Grace to college? A quarter of a million dollars. That's for state school. Well, I'm-- I've got a second job working nights. :'Esposito': Doing what? :'Ryan': Bouncing at a club. :'Esposito': Where they use body glitter? A gentlemen's club. Is it bottom's up? Pole position? No, no, no. Landing strip. :'Ryan''' Men-hattan. :Esposito: What? :Ryan: Men-hattan. :Esposito: Men-hattan? You got a job protecting male strippers? Oh, my God. :Ryan: Hmm. What's this? "Time you had a proper uniform. Love, Javi." :Esposito: It's from the heart, bro. :Ryan: Okay. :Esposito: Too big? :Ryan: Want to help me try it on? :Esposito: Ew, they told me it was new. :Ryan: I could really use your help. What? Blue is my color. What's wrong with you? :Esposito: Hey, enough! :Ryan: Just help me try it on. You don't have to be embarrassed. Featured Music *"Somebody Like You" - AM & Shawn Lee *"Payback" - David Rolfe Trivia *Ryan started working as Bouncer at club called Men-hattan to pay for his daughter's college fund. *When Esposito gave Ryan a gift, Ryan stated that blue is his favorite color. *Things people would do with if they were invisible: **Castle - To be a fly on the wall to hear Beckett's dad. **Beckett - To avoid paperwork. **Ryan - Sneak into area 51. **Esposito - Go to the Superbowl. *Castle is a fan of Terra Quest. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes